The present invention relates to containers for supporting live plants and floral decoration is separate removable components of one display container.
In the past, it has been common to provide a great variety of vases, pots and other containers for floral decoration in which florists can deliver floral arrangements of cut flowers as well as artificial floral decorations. Typically, these containers can be filled with a floral decoration support material, commonly referred to as floral foam, and which may be a rigid polyurethane foam polymer, which is easily shaped for insertion into a container. Prior to the wide use of floral foam, it was common to have supporting bases having a plurality of pointed supporting prongs for placement in the bottom of a vase or to have vases with narrowed necks for supporting cut flowers. It has also been common in the past to utilize various pots and containers for supporting live plants. Sometimes these containers are simple, inexpensive plastic containers for growing and selling live plants for replanting, but various containers are also provided for growing live plants on the interior of buildings. These pots are generally of a more decorative nature and may be large colored plastic pots for supporting small trees and bushes or small desk top containers for supporting foliage plants, and the like.
Prior U.S. Patents for containers may be seen in the Chetta, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,941 for a table top waste receptacle having an opening in the center thereof for supporting plant like decorations. In the Dimich U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,322, an ornamental container and display assembly is shown for a seedling plants which may be attached to a christmas tree, or the like.
In U.S. Patent to Lewandowski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,534, a book end planter is shown for growing a live plant in combination with a book end and book support and calendar mount.
In contrast to these prior art devices, the present invention relates to a container for supporting separate floral decoration and separately supported live plant containers therein, and which can be assembled rapidly in different combinations to produce decorative floral arrangements.